This invention relates to postmix beverage dispensing and in particular to an automatic postmix beverage dispensing system which eliminates the warm casual drink.
It is known that over a period of time the liquid in the lines between the cold plate and the valves or faucets will warm to room temperature. Warm liquid, if dispensed, will cause a poor quality drink in that it will melt the ice and thus be diluted, it will tend to foam and thus spill over the edge of the cup, and, if carbonated, it will tend to lose carbonation, thus yielding a flat drink.